


Feel The Turbulence

by risingtides



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hockey, M/M, Mile High Club, Philadelphia Flyers, Travis is a certified softie, Travis is bad with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingtides/pseuds/risingtides
Summary: Travis is angry and he needs to let it out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this happened and im sorry but also not sorry... so enjoy x

Travis was pissed.

They lost. Again.

And they didn’t just lose. It was ugly, again, for what felt like the hundredth time this season despite only being twenty-three games in. 6-0 to fucking Toronto. They couldn’t even put up a decent fight against JVR’s old team, he felt so bad for the guy. Nothing went right this game. Turnovers, poor goaltending, lack of hustle to the puck, you name it, it sucked.

I mean, how else do you give up a hat trick to a fucking rookie in the first ten minutes of the game?

To call this game a “loss” was an understatement. The guys weren’t happy, tensions were high in the locker room as everyone tried so damn hard not to turn the blame on each other, but when you keep getting blown out, who else is left to blame?

TK knew he made some mistakes in the game that led to scoring chances, but so did nearly everyone else on the team. And it’s not like the defense did them any favors either. Regardless, he was furious. Hak lacked the answers, leaving the team with meaningless words before leaving them be to freshen up, pack up, and get ready to head to Ottawa for what would hopefully (but probably not) be a turn-around.

Almost everyone else had cleared out of the locker room as quickly as possible, wanting to get on the next flight, fall asleep, and hopefully forget this nightmare of a game. Travis was one of the few left, taking his time to gather his things and get dressed. He was just so _angry_ and he didn’t know what to do with it. He knew he had a problem, never talking about how he felt with anyone and waiting until it was too late and too much to do anything about it. Every little frustration was building up in him now, but he had nothing to take it out on.

He spots Nolan leaving the showers - one of the stragglers - towel around his waist. He was whistling softly, running a hand through his wet hair as he searched through his bag for his clothes. His best friend seemed unbothered by his own lack of performance in the past few games.

 _Look at him_ , Travis thought, glancing ever so often at Nolan has he moved in front of his own stall, not wanting to make it obvious that he was staring. _He doesn’t even give a shit that we lost. Or that we fucking suck. Ironic, since he hasn’t scored in, what, six games?_

Nolan drops the towel, unaware this his friend and teammate is eyeing him. He knows he hasn’t been playing very well, but he tries not to let it bother him or else things would really start to go down south. With the way this team is playing, he’s just lucky his plus-minus isn’t in the complete shitter.

 _And his stupid fucking rosy cheeks, looks like a toddler._ Konecny glances at Nolan’s naked figure one more time, a wonderful idea popping into his head. _And his stupid fucking lips, wonder if he puts those pretty things to use at all_.

Maybe it wasn’t something he was looking for, but some _one_.

Perhaps Nolan would be the perfect subject.

-

Within mere hours, the team is on another plane to Ottawa so they have time to rest and get a practice in before their game on Tuesday. Most of the team is taking advantage of the long ride, catching some extra shut-eye. Few are awake but mostly keep to themselves, reading or listening to music to relax.

Travis is one of the few souls still awake, seated next to a sleeping Simmer. Instead of trying to relax – because who knows about healthy coping mechanisms – he’s eyeing Nolan, sipping on the drink in his hand. Again, he’s clearly all about healthy coping.

Nolan is seated in the aisle two rows ahead of him, on the opposite side, reading some book while Provy sleeps beside him, head resting on Nolan’s shoulder although the sophomore player doesn’t seem to mind. A fire burns in the pit of his stomach and TK doesn’t want to call it jealousy because, shit, him and Nolan are best friends, but the rage he feels over this dumpster fire of a season thus far is taking away all his sensibility.

Maybe he’s angry. Maybe he’s just jealous. Or it’s the alcohol kicking in.

He has a plan, of course, to help himself out.

Provy adjusts in his sleep, moving to lean his head against the wall of the plane. TK decides to make his move and glances around to see who else is awake, the only person being one Claude Giroux who is too distracted trying to Facetime Ryanne with the shitty plane Wi-Fi. Slowly, the forward gets up and moves up the aisle quickly, wanting to draw as little attention as possible to himself and move without waking his teammates.

He grabs Nolan’s arm with a rough hand, “Can we talk,” TK whispers in his ear sternly, striking a look of confusion into the boy’s eyes, “Now?” He can feel his temper growing, thinking about stupid and pretty Nolan looks when he’s supposed to be just as angry, if not angrier, than TK is about this entire situation.

“It can’t wait until we land, Teeks?” Nolan is confused as to why his friend sounds so concerned. Sure, the loss was tough, but it was time to forget it, learn from it, and look forward to the next game. If they dwelled in the past all the time, they would never win any games (as if they don’t struggle with that enough).

“No.” the older man insists, tugging again on Nolan’s arm. “Let’s go.”

With a roll of his eyes, Nolan gets up, following Travis to the back of the plane. He thinks they’ll stop there, expecting the conversation to be short and of little importance. Instead, TK opens the door to the bathroom. It’s a small space with really only room for one person. Nolan is used to going along with Travis’s odd antics, so this isn’t anything out of the ordinary for him. He chuckles as he closes the door behind him. Travis swiftly reaches around him to lock the door, earning another laugh out of Nolan.

“This really is quite the meeting place you’ve hand-picked here, Trav.” Nolan takes a look around the small, dull bathroom, only to see that his friend is not laughing either. He furrows his brows together, confused; perhaps it wasn’t so sure of what Travis was up to, “Why so serious, T?”

“You really don’t give a shit, do you?” TK accuses immediately, closing the already miniscule space between them in the airplane bathroom, “You just walk out of the showers practically fucking whistling like we didn’t just get our asses kicked, like _you_ didn’t have another shitty night, and like all of this is just suddenly going to be okay, you cocky son of a bitch.”

Nolan’s eyes widen as Travis closes the space, unsure of what exactly was going on. He didn’t think he was behaving in any particular way, but apparently that’s not how it looked to his best friend. “I don’t know _where_ you’re going with this, but-“

“We’ve been working the whole fucking offseason to not be mediocre this year. Yet, here we are, still getting blown out and you couldn’t give two _fucks_ about it,” he points an accusatory finger into Nolan’s chest as he whisper-shouts, not wanting to give them away. Nolan raises an eyebrow, unsure of where this outburst has come from.

Oddly enough, he feels turned on.

There is a different light in his eyes, a darker glint than he’s seen before and he’s spent a lot of time with TK in the past year, always roommates on road trips and being inseparable at any other time. Seeing him like this, so worked up and bothered and red in the face, it makes Nolan feel a type of way he never thought he would toward him.

Nolan has a plan of his own.

“So, what if I don’t care?” Nolan’s entire demeanor changes, shrugging off Travis’s comments, rolling his eyes and huffing softly, “I don’t see what the big deal is. There’s no use in me getting angry at myself. I’ll produce. We’ll produce, eventually. I’ll get there. I’m not worried at all.”

Travis can’t fucking _stand_ how cocky Nolan is being, just _assuming_ he’ll start scoring. When he rolls his eyes, it fuels his fire even more. “Are you fucking serious right now? That’s all you have to say for yourself?”

Nolan smirks in response. “You think you lecturing me is going to make me change my mind on the matter?” he laughs aloud, shaking his head, “C’mon, T, I thought you knew me better than that.”

The older boy can hardly believe what he’s hearing. He doesn’t think he’s ever heard Nol talk like that in all the time they’ve spent together. “All I’m saying is, I think someone needs to set you straight so maybe you start taking this more seriously,” In a wave of confidence, Travis grabs swiftly Nolan by his throat, not with enough force to seriously hurt him or anything, but enough to pin him against the wall of the bathroom and suck the air out of him briefly.

You could say Nolan was caught a bit off guard when Travis grabbed him by the throat, all the air leaving his lungs in a brief moment of fear. Maybe he should be more scared, maybe yelling, screaming ‘What the fuck is wrong with you?’ in his best friend’s face.

Instead he feels his dick twitch in his pants. Interesting.

Grinning mischievously with his teammate’s hand around his throat, Nolan continues, “Then what the fuck are you gonna do about it?” he teases, feeling TK’s grip tighten just enough to where he just starts to feel the lack of oxygen. He feels himself hardening and, God, he’s so fucking sick for this, for thinking this was hot, for feeding into whatever TK wanted him for yet he laughs, “C’mon, have at it, then. Tell me what the _fuck_ you’re so angry for,” he grins even wider, “Show me.”

It takes a second for Travis to realize that Nolan is playing into it, that he might actually be down for this, willing to play along even though Travis is actually mad. “Aren’t you gonna tell me what I’m doing…wrong?”, he goes on, batting his eyelashes. What a prick.

Naturally, he smashes the two of their mouths together in a messy, needy, angry kiss, all teeth and tongue. TK releases his hold on Nolan’s neck, moving both hands to grab him by the waist and pull their bodies together, grinding their hips against each other. The younger boy emits a soft moan against Travis’s mouth, fingers intertwining in his brunette locks.

Travis pulls away, watching Nolan carefully, eyes darting back and forth, waiting to hear what Konecny was going to say next. “I’m _angry_ ,” he starts, moving his hands up to quickly unbutton Nolan’s button-down, “Because you don’t let this shit get to you like I let it get to me. And I have no clue how. It’s fucking _infuriating_.” He grabs the boy roughly by the hips to drag him in for another sloppy kiss, moving to suck hickies onto the boy’s pale skin.

Nolan lets out a quiet moan, chuckling at TK’s words as he kisses his neck, “You don’t think it bothers me? Really? You must be some kind of idiot then.” He says in between groans, feeling his friend’s hands drift below his waist to rub his cock through his dress pants, blood rushing south and making his pants painfully tight. The moment he pulls his hand away, Nolan whimpers softly.

“It’s not just that,” Travis continues, pulling away from Nolan’s neck to kiss him proper again, intertwining their tongues and groaning into his mouth as he grinds their hips together again, forcing sounds out of the both of them, “How about you coming out of the shower, out of the locker room, out on the ice, wearing you’re stupid fucking happy grin with those rosy cheeks of yours lie you haven’t got a problem in the world, no matter what,” running his fingers along Nolan’s exposed collarbones as he speaks, pausing ever so often to leave tiny bite marks along his chest, “It drives me fucking _crazy_.”

So what if he’s over-sharing?

Nolan gasps as Travis bites along his skin, throwing his head back against the wall as he tries to process what is happening. Then he feels a hand in his pants, palming him through his briefs and Nolan is moaning all over again.

Then the warm hand is gone and Travis forces Nolan down to his knees, to which his eyes widen with excitement. Hearing his friend talk about him like this, these secret thoughts he’s been having, whether it was being said in a fit of rage or not - all of it is going right to his dick.

“What else? What else do I do that makes you _crazy_?” Nolan teases with the bat of his lashes, fingers fidgeting with the belt around TK’s waist. He pauses to view the outline of his dick in his gray dress pants and he wants to cum just looking at it. “I make you crazy in more ways than one, huh? You’re so hard for me, T.”

Travis watches his friend on his knees, toying with his trousers, then touching him through the fabric and he wants to lose it right then, seeing his best friend hot for him and on his knees about to do the unthinkable. It’s filthy. And it’s gorgeous.

“You never stop talking, even when you like to play quiet and shy,” Travis grabs him by the chin roughly, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his lips, “So I think it’s time you finally shut the hell up.”

He takes matters into his own hands and wastes no more time in unzipping his own, suddenly tight trousers and pulling out his cock. Nolan immediately places a hand on it, giving it one slow stroke. Travis thinks he sees a twinkle in his eyes.

“Holy fuck, T.” Nolan murmurs in awe, biting his lip again. He’s seen it in the locker room of course, pretty much everyone on the team has; Travis wasn’t exactly shy about letting it all hang loose after the showers, but _fuck_ , it was even more massive hard.

Growing impatient and without another word, Nolan puts his mouth around Travis’s cock, earning a quiet groan from the forward. He starts to jerk him off with one hand while sucking him, focusing on the head and tonguing at his slit. Nolan would be lying if he said he hasn’t ever thought about this: getting on his knees for his best friend who, up until this point, he swore would never be into him like _this_. Maybe they should start losing more often.

“Fuck, Nol, so good.” Travis murmurs, one hand splayed on the wall behind him with the other tangled in Nolan’s hair, bucking his hips ever so slightly to meet his mouth. The two always joked about Nolan giving good blowjobs, but he never thought he would be ballsy enough to corner him and experience it firsthand.

Nolan hums appreciatively around Travis’s dick, earning another moan, moving his hand to massage his balls while increasing the amount of TK he was taking in his mouth. He starts to bob his head a bit quicker as he moves deeper onto his cock, seeing how far he could go before he would hit the back of his throat. He was oh so close to taking him all in.

The second-year moves his hands up under Travis’s shirt, grabbing onto his hips as he starts to move even deeper, trying to give himself some leverage, pushing his mouth all the way to the base and breathing through his nose as he feels the head of Travis’s dick tickle the back of his throat. He holds there for a moment before slowly reeling back, looking up at Travis through the hair that had fallen in front of his eyes.

“Look so good like that, babe, so fuckin’ pretty,” Travis mumbles, moving to pat Nolan on the cheek as he continues to suck him slowly. He can spot the forming hickies on his neck and grins mischievously, pleased with his work.

“Keep going, babe, fuck, use that pretty fucking mouth of yours like you know best,” Watching as Nolan eagerly swallows him down, inch by inch, like he’s been waiting his entire life for this, driving him even closer to orgasm.

Nolan pulls his mouth off, replacing it with his hand and jerking his entire length, looking up through his absurdly long lashes to say:

“You can fuck my throat if you’d like,” he shrugs, “I didn’t think I’d have to offer.”

Travis raises an eyebrow before grabbing Nolan’s head to guide him back to his cock, keeping one fist entangled in his hair as he proceeded to do just that, fucking his throat and watching as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, still humming around his cock, Nolan’s huge hands planted on his thighs.

He grunts quietly, nearing his orgasm, “So close, Nol, fuck, you’re so dirty,” he picks up the pace, meeting Nolan’s eyes again from above, “Sucking off your best friend, you slut.”

With a few more thrusts, Travis proceeds to cum down Nolan’s throat and the young boy swallows every bit of it before pulling back, coughing before proceeding to laugh. Travis is leaning against the bathroom wall, nearly spent. He wants to be annoyed by Nolan’s nonchalant attitude, but it’s oddly charming.

Which, in itself, is annoying. Travis was a complicated man

Nolan stands and presses an open mouth kiss to his best friend’s mouth, letting the taste of his own cum wash over his taste buds (although he doesn’t seem to mind).

“Fuck,” Nolan murmurs, suddenly aware of his own painfully hard cock. He undoes his own pants to provide some relief, dick curved up towards his stomach, red and swollen. Travis places a hand on Nolan, jerking him slowly while pressing another kiss to lips, picking up the pace. “So close, Trav,” It doesn’t take long - he’s been waiting so long without realizing it – for him to cum, making a mess into Travis’s fist with a low groan, one hand grabbing at the wall with the other on the back of Travis’s neck, practically moaning into his mouth as he comes down from his high.

The two of them don’t speak for a few moments while they come down, Travis waiting until he can hear Nolan’s breathing is back to normal to grab him roughly by the back of the neck and press another aggressive kiss to his mouth, biting and pulling at his lower lip. Nolan moans softly against his mouth, pulling back.

“Feel better, you miserable thing?” Nolan murmurs against his lips, grinning like a child. Travis finally breaks a smile, shaking his head in response.

“You’re one of a kind, I’ll tell you, Nol,” Travis runs a hand through his hair, pressing a more gentle kiss to his lips, “I think I wanna see this side of you more often. You’re mouthy.” He adds with the raise of an eyebrow. They had both seen the wildest sides of each other, but _this_ was something else.

Travis loved it.

Nolan shrugged in response, cheeks glowing red in embarrassment, “Depends on the person, really,” he rolls his eyes, “You just… when you were all mad, I don’t know.”

The older guy laughs nervously, already embarrassed by how he had acted just a short time ago. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. You know I’m bad with emotions and shit.” Which really isn’t a good excuse, but Nolan knows him better than anyone.

“It’s fine, really,” Nolan starts cleaning himself up and fixing his clothes, “Just next time, be careful with my damn neck, Jesus, I don’t even need to see them to know they’re gonna be bad. They hurt like hell.” He teases, shoving Travis playfully.

This time, Travis is the one who rolls his eyes.

-

They leave the bathroom after taking the time to clean up and fix their clothes, not wanting to make it blatantly obvious that they had just gotten off in there. They still leavetogether because, who the fuck cares who saw them? Everyone was still sleeping when they emerged except for Giroux, who glanced back to eye the two of them up.

Travis is pretty sure Claude winked at him as they move to their respective seats, but he ignores it for now. That’s a conversation for later.

He sits down and waits until he sees Nolan get comfortable and shut his own eyes to go to sleep, finally weary enough to find a peaceful slumber. There was work to be done with the team, that was understood. _He_ had to work on his emotions, probably everyone on the team could attest to that.

His thoughts are interrupted by the buzzing of his phone, wondering who would possibly be texting him at this hour.

 _Nolan Patrick_ reads across the screen.

Travis opens it without waiting a second more.

_Did we just join the mile-high club?_

He can’t help but snicker to himself, looking up from his screen to see if Nolan is looking – and he is. They make eye contact and the younger one grins, clearly pleased with himself.

Travis starts tapping on the screen to reply:

_That was child’s play. Hardly worthy of such a membership._

He waits until its delivered, then read to send the second message, so he knows Nolan is looking at his phone:

_Let’s make it worth it next time_

You could say Travis was feeling a little better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, are we gonna talk about this now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t originally going to do a second part to this, but after the win over the Penguins a few weeks ago I wanted to have some fun. Thank you for all the kind words and kudos on this, it means the world to me.  
> Also, I know they played this game at home and not in Ottawa, and they play Columbus at home and not in Columbus, but just roll with it for the sake of this story. All minor details, people. xx

They never talked about what happened on the plane.

Travis doesn’t exactly freely discuss his emotions and Nolan didn’t want to ask, didn’t want to rustle any feathers in Travis, not yet anyway. He wasn’t afraid of Travis, but just didn’t want to make things weird if the time wasn’t right to ask. The last thing he wanted to do was make their living situation awkward because, hell, they lived together eight months out of the year and Travis was his best friend. They did everything together; talking about their hookup would just complicate things.

So they went right back to being best buds without skipping a beat.

-

The team was on their way to Pittsburgh now from Ottawa, hoping to end this road losing streak by having to go play the Pens, only their most hated rival in the league. Travis didn’t like playing them, no one did, it came with label of being a Flyer, a Broad Street Bully. It was the Battle of Pennsylvania. Even if this battle was becoming more one-sided in recent years (read as: the Flyers getting beat up on by Crosby and his ensemble).

Pre-game interviews have TK pretty riled up before the game even starts as they ask for his input on the team chemistry, the recent firing of a few important Flyers personnel and coaching staff, and the lack of winning in their most recent games. He doesn’t know how much longer he can answer these same stupid questions before he loses it on these reporters, just looking for a story. He keeps them brief and to the point before letting them filter out of the locker room so he can get ready for the game.

He doesn’t plan on letting Crosby and the stupid fucking Pens have their way again.

-

Travis doesn’t know if he can believe it. He can, he knows this team is good, they just choose to play shitty, like, half of the time.

They win. Travis scores on a breakaway and beats Murray for the first goal of the game. The feeling was insane, and it was even better when Weise buried a goal late in the 3rd to put them on top. Oleksiak and Simmer dropped the gloves, which lit a fire underneath them when they were down. He’s pretty stoked after the game when they get into the locker room. The win was much needed and helps relax some of the growing tension off the ice. He hopes they can keep it going for the next conference game.

He makes eye contact with Nolan from a few stalls down. The younger boy just looks back down at his bag, cheeks glowing red, unsure if it’s from the hot shower he just took or from Travis’s gaze. The other man chuckles quietly to himself as he gathers his belongings, preparing for a long bus ride back to Philly.

They sit together on the bus. Travis doesn’t try anything and neither does Nolan. The two mess around like the normally would, listening to music or showing each other stupid videos on Instagram.

But Travis can’t help but notice the way Nol’s smile reaches his eyes whenever he finds laughter in something because it’s pretty hard to get him to crack a smile, he was so serious all the time, mature for his age; or the way he would occasionally tuck his growing hair behind his ear with his long fingers and Travis’s mind would wander to how they would look fisting his cock before Nolan’s voice brought him back to Earth. Or his lips, big and soft and pink and he can still remember how they felt on his own and how they are so pliant when Travis was angry, using Nolan for his own pleasure which he feels sick about now, yet Nolan _wanted_ to and that makes him feel even worse about it.

They’re still best friends, though. Travis doesn’t want to mess that up with feelings he didn’t ask for.

-

Just when he finally feels like he’s settling back into Philadelphia, the break is short before they are off again to Columbus. They take that next day off before getting back to practice, preparing for another important conference game (although every game, every point was important for this team). Travis is still sailing off the high from the Penguins game, thinking about how damn _good_ it felt to beat them. It always felt good, but he doesn’t think he’s ever let the high carry this long into the following days. Maybe it was a good thing, maybe it would carry into the next game.

Everyone’s in a good mood from the time they arrive at the airport to when they finally board the plane, looking to ride this momentum. Konecny settles in for the flight, thankful that it was one of the shorter ones this season. He scrolls through Twitter for a bit before the plane gets ready to take off, stopping when he sees a picture of himself on the timeline. It’s from the Flyers account, a post he must have missed from the last few days.

“ _I kind of feel like whenever we play them, they think they have this swagger over us, so it’s just not going to happen anymore.”_

He smirks at his own comment, liking the tweet before closing the app, Coots plopping down in the seat next to TK as he does so. He gives him a toothless grin before putting his own headphones in.

“Stuck with me this flight, eh?” Coots elbows him gently in the shoulder, adding a laugh.

“Alright, Grandpa, take it easy, you chose to sit here” TK jokes, shoving him gently as he glances up to see who else is still boarding the plane. They all have seats on their tickets, but everyone just usually sits wherever. Per usual, Lindblom is fucking around with Sanheim and they subsequently sit together, still laughing over God knows what. Simmer walks up next, sitting near the front, headphones already in and watching some video on his phone. Nolan gets on next, one headphone in, beanie pulled low on his head, black coat hanging over his broad shoulders and his tie just slightly crooked.

Travis tries not to stare too long, crossing his legs anyway just in case.

He waits to see where he decides to sit, watching as he moves further down the aisle until he stops at the row in front of Travis and Coots, glancing at Travis before he slides into the seat directly in front of Travis.

This was going to be a long two hours.

-

It’s only half an hour into the flight when Travis’s phone screen lights up. _Nolan Patrick_.

He glances up to the seat in front of him to see if the other man has stirred, but he’s still got his headphones in, not moving a bit. You would think he was sleeping.

Of course, he opens it.

_Should we become official members?_

He glances to his left to see that Coots is already passed out in the seat beside him. Travis knows he shouldn’t say yes, knows he should tell Nolan that it’s enough, that he’s sorry for insinuating anything before, but he’s pretty goddamn happy right now that Nolan wants to do this.

_Bathroom in 10_

Nolan has yet to turn around to even look at Travis, not wanting to make it seem too obvious about what they were planning.

The time ticks by even slower now, Travis switching between looking at the time and checking to see if Nolan has yet to get up from his seat. He would let him go back first, give him a minute, then follow as not to draw attention. Not that he cared, but he didn’t need to let the whole damn team know what was going on.

When the time comes, Travis lightly kicks the chair in front of him where Nolan is sitting. He chuckles to himself as Nolan gets up, glancing at TK, who nods his head towards the back to give him the hint. Nolan nods and heads to the bathroom, looking away quickly before shuffling to the back of the plane. Travis lets a few minutes go by – no more than five – before getting up himself, stepping slowly over Couturier as not to startle him. When he gets to the bathroom, he knocks on the bathroom door as if to check if anyone is in there before stepping inside, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

Without allowing another second to go by, Nolan grabs Travis by the shoulders and kisses him hard, a chaste kiss before sliding his tongue behind Travis’s lips, arms snaking around his neck to pull him closer. Travis puts his own hands on Nolan’s waist, pressing their bodies together in the confined space. They eventually move from his waist to his back, grabbing tight to the jacket before his hands drift below the waist, grabbing Nolan’s ass hard enough to earn a gasp from the younger player, smiling against his lips.

“In a good mood today, are we?” Nolan breathes against Travis’s lips, moving to push Travis’s own jacket from his shoulders.

“You could say that,” he answers, moving his lips to kiss and suck on Nolan’s neck while he worked his belt, Nolan’s own hands working on the buttons of Travis’s shirt. He stops about halfway, leaving his chest expose, taking the opportunity to suck a bruise onto his collar bone before Travis is shucking his pants down his legs and spinning Nolan around so his chest is pressed against the wall. He takes the moment to admire his ass, giving it a playful smack that earns a quiet mewl from Nolan. Reaching down to toy with his hole earns more gorgeous sounds out of the younger boy.

“Not too loud now, Nol, don’t want anyone else knowing about this,” he murmurs, moving his fingers to Nolan’s mouth for him to suckle on, getting them nice and wet in the most obscene manner that makes Travis’s dick twitch in his own pants, “Jesus Christ, Nol,” he breathes, mouth slack as he watches him work his own fingers in his mouth before releasing them, spit dribbling out of the side of his grinning mouth.

“Don’t wanna share you,” TK continues as he presses one finger into Nolan who emits a deep groan, muffling it with his own arm, “Good just for me, yeah?” He moves it in and out slowly before working a second finger into him, scissoring them to really stretch him open, wanting to make sure he was as ready for this as he claimed to be.

Nolan starts to whine as TK’s fingers graze his prostate. He’s dizzy from the feeling – or maybe it’s the altitude talking – but he can hear his ears pop as they continue to ascend into the sky and he feels amazing. “Fuck, Teeks, _yes_ , just for you,” he groans, voice dipping even lower than normal, causing Travis to grunt himself, finally freeing his own cock and undoing the remaining buttons because it’s suddenly so goodamn hot in here. He has to withdraw his fingers to do so, causing to Nolan to whimper from his emptiness. Travis laughs.

“Little slut for my fingers, Nolan? Never would’ve guessed,” he continues the dirty talk into Nolan’s ear as he works those same fingers back in, adding a third this time.

Nolan is squirming underneath his fingers now, trying to fuck himself back on them, the sensation overbearing as Travis purposely keeps brushing his prostate, “Trav, _please_ , I’m gonna…”

He’s empty again, hole clenching around nothing and Nolan groans again, shutting his eyes as he tries to come back down, brought right to the edge of the cliff but just before jumping off he’s pulled back in, the adrenaline rushing through his veins but having nothing to show for it.

The sounds of Travis reaching into his pant pocket, fishing out a condom from his wallet (what can he say, he’s a classy guy), and ripping it open keeps Nolan teetering over the edge, waiting patiently but also screaming internally for Travis to just get on with it. Travis rolls it over his cock then spits into his hand, wishing he had remembered to keep some fucking lube on him, but he hears Nolan murmur with anticipation at the sound of him spitting and he smirks.

“Ready, Nol?” he whispers into his ear, slicking up his cock and lining it up in front of Nolan’s hole. The other boy nods and Travis pushes forward slowly, taking his time because he knows it’s probably hurting more without the lube, “You okay?” he murmurs, mouth hanging open as his roommate just nods and takes him in, inch by inch, until his hips are flush against his ass. He waits until Nolan gets comfortable on his cock, breathing hard, getting used to the full feeling before Travis begins rocking his hips.

Nolan is still moaning into his own arm, trying to stay quiet but _God_ he was so full and knowing his entire team was just outside this bathroom on the plane while he was getting fucked by his teammate thousands of feet in the air made this even more erotic for him.

Travis reaches around Nolan, slipping his hands under his shirt to feel along his abdomen and waist, holding his hands there while he fucked into him, leaning forward to whisper dirty nothings into his ear as he picked up the pace, watching as Nolan’s eyelids fluttered shut as he let every sensation overpower him, nearing his peak, peering the edge of that cliff again.

“C’mon, Trav,” he reaches his arms back to grab his neck, turning his head to kiss and suck at his jaw in between moans, “Fuck me _harder_.” He pleads between grit teeth.

The forward chuckles darkly at the request, grabbing Nolan by the throat as he pulls their torsos flush together, lifting Nolan away from the wall as he pulls almost all the way out, then slams back in and Nolan lets out the filthiest sound as Travis continues like that, pulling out just enough for Nolan to miss him before spearing him on his cock all over again. Nolan thinks he’s seeing stars now with each slam into his prostate and the slight lack of oxygen to his brain. He can’t form coherent sentences, unsure of his own goddamn name, just jumble falling out of his mouth.

“Fuck fuck fuck, Trav, _fuck,_ fuck, shit, oh my god…”

After a few hard strokes, Travis releases Nolan back against the wall, back to fucking into him with quick, short strokes, earning appreciative sounds out of him as his voice climbs higher the closer he comes to orgasm.

Nolan gasps for air as he’s released, grabbing onto the handicap railing as he fucks himself back onto Travis’s cock. He reaches down with one hand to stroke his own cock and after a few strokes, he’s screaming, muffling it with his other hand and letting himself fall against the wall, spurting hot white streams into his fist, shaking around his teammate’s cock as he cums, galaxies behind his eyelids as he jumps off that cliff, diving headfirst from fifty feet up into cold water that was all Travis Konecny.

Travis cums almost immediately after, biting down on Nolan’s shoulder to muffle his own sounds as he finishes, causing the boy to yelp in pain. He kisses that same spot afterwards and more, pressing them along his shoulders. They stay connected as they come down, Travis the first to move to dispose of the condom, tying and tossing it into the trashcan.

Nolan turns around to see Travis, hair sweaty and slightly messy with flushed cheeks. Nothing could compare to the way Nolan looks, Travis’s own dick twitching again when he sees Nolan’s cherry cheeks, hair messy, looking fucked out as ever. He notes a hint of red on his neck from where Travis grabbed him and he chuckles before pulling him in for a kiss, reaching down to take Nolan’s cum-soaked fingers into his mouth, pulling away and instead sucking on each one of them. The boy gasps, watching his roommate eat up his cum like this, watching when he releases his last finger with a pop before returning his hand. Nolan finishes the job by licking his own palm clean with one swoop of the tongue, Travis shaking his head with a throaty laugh, pulling the younger forward in for a kiss.

“So, are we gonna talk about this now, or are you just going to keep fucking me whenever you feel like?” Nolan asks when they pull away, still as straightforward as ever in front of his best friend. He didn’t care if Travis didn’t like him like that, or just wanted to fuck him whenever he wanted, but the least he could do was talk about his feelings instead of bottling them up like every other son of a bitch in the NHL. Toxic masculinity wasn’t really Nolan’s speed.

Travis wasn’t so easily embarrassed but felt his cheeks flare up. He’s silent while Nolan waits for an answer.

“It’s okay if you don’t know, Teeks. I was just curious. I’m not asking for anything,” Nolan goes on with a shrug, rolling his eyes absentmindedly, “But I like being with you. Getting fucked by you. Or else I wouldn’t have asked.”

Travis chokes and any answer he was coming up with is suddenly erased from his brain.

“Like, happy or mad, you know? I’m cool with that. We don’t need to date or anything,” Nolan continues as he cleans himself up, nonchalant, reaching over to grab some toilet paper to clean up his dick. He knows he’s talking along a stream of consciousness, but he needs to get whatever he’s thinking out and maybe that would help his Travis figure out what it is he wants, what he needs, “But if you want to fuck whenever you’re in a mood or something, happy or sad or mad or I don’t know what, I’m cool with that. And not just on a plane, I mean.” He adds with a laugh, picking his pants up off the ground and dressing himself while Travis slowly started to do the same, zipping himself up and grabbing for his shirt.

“I mean, uh, yeah,” and for once Travis is speechless, “I-I’d like that, Nol.”

Nolan smiles, grabbing his tie and shoving it in the pocket of his jacket. “Great.” He leans forward once Travis has his shirt draped over his shoulders to press a gentle kiss to his lips, Travis kissing back. They stay like that for a while, kissing lazily until finally Travis pulls away, shaking his head in disbelief.

“What in the hell is wrong with us?” he laughs, finally buttoning his shirt up and throwing his suit jacket back on, checking his hair in the mirror alongside Nolan. The quiet forward shrugs, smiling shyly.

“Sometimes you just need… someone.” He guesses before pressing a final kiss to Travis’s cheek, exiting the bathroom first. Travis doesn’t bother waiting because, chances are _someone_ heard them but this time he doesn’t think he minds.

When he settles back down into his chair, he swears he feels Coots nudge him in the side, but when he looks his eyes are still closed. Travis smirks to himself as he looks in front of him, Nolan dosing off against the window now.

Even if they didn’t win this next game, Columbus would still be a win in Travis’s book. He thinks he could ride _this_ momentum for while.


End file.
